money for contentment
by docy
Summary: Grimmjow has a pretty un-idealistic job. But his customer will hopefully keep coming back, he has it pretty easy with this one. (Future for fic - Grimm's job is becoming overwhelming, and now he has to try and evade his boss of an A-Rate prick. - will Ichigo save what's left?) Will be a full grimmichi fic later, but for now a oneshot -not grimmichi- m/m, lemon, prostitute, drugs.


**Disclaimer: I own this story, not the characters or bleach... blah blah.**  
**A/N: there will most likely.. maybe be more to this after exams, which is around 4 weeks from now.. So for now this is just a oneshot.**

**Also, since you guys don't know the full story as this is just a oneshot for the moment, Grimm is a prostitute in this and blah blah, the idea has been in my head for ages, and this will become a big story, but i procrastinate the f out of everythinggggg. So be patient little ones.**

**enjoy! or don't it's up to you!**

* * *

_money for contentment._

Taking another drag of the sweet cancer stick, I can't help but scrutinize the array of smoke that arose from within me, the light hitting the dust particles and causing trails of the smoke to head off in sharp spirals until the individual coils, meshing together to create a binding haze.

The smoke effortlessly beginning to provoke my mind; feeling the intensity wash over, the effects only emphasized by the chemicals also pumping through my veins. The room's a blur and all I can truly state about it is that red and purple have to be the worst colour pallet I have seen yet. Last week's place was formal, with black sheets and white walls; I guess that I could call that hotel better than this. Definitely.

Ahh but last week's client doesn't hold a single flame to this; this has to be the best customer I've come across for almost a month, hell, practically the opposite of them all, obsessed with everything beautiful and he is practically asexual when it comes to me trying to do my job and do 'things' for him. But instead he just covers my moth says some shit about my hair being beautiful –fuck I'm sick of hearing that- then with a loud thump and some more sweet bullshit pushes me onto the bed. Maybe I should offer him a special, make sure he won't move onto some other bastard, not for a while at least.

My drug induced haze becomes background static as I can feel the heat growing from my crotch becoming an insistent fire; my eyes have rolled back inside my head, my hands dropped to the sheets trying to tangle tenaciously with them. I could feel a smug smirk twitch at his lips as he obviously had noticed my reaction to his fastening pace. I hate it when people get cocky.

My hands somehow have found their way to his hair. A smirk twitches at my lips as his feverishly disappears. With a firm grip on his brown hair I push him down as far as his throat allows me. His muffled protests fill the room. The vibrations sending me into ecstasy as I keep a firm grip holding him down. He begins to almost thrash against me, I love this feeling, this utter bliss of being in control over the other, it is intoxicating.

I open my eyes slightly once again to look at him. He's flustered, a red tint flushing his face and a pleading eyes looking up at me. I can't take it anymore.  
My body is sent over the edge, my muscles stiffen as my back arches against the bed. I can feel myself fill then leave his mouth. With a thud I collapse against the bed trying to catch my seemingly forever escaping breath.

Sadly I know I need to say something, like I mentioned before I should try to keep this one.  
Between laboured breaths I huff out a small "oops"- that should cover it right?

"You may look aesthetically beautiful, yet your personality is still undeniably revolting." Yumichika, or was it Yamichicha, stated as he pulled a purple cloth to his mouth wiping away the evidence of what had just transpired.

"Look, If you stop being such a bitch about it I'll try not to do it next time… there uhh will be a next time, yeah?"_ he better say yes._

Yumichika strode over to his small bag; back seemingly relaxed and facing away from the still recovering male. Fumbling through his Gucci leather trimmed bag he retrieved a crocodile skin wallet. After an exasperated sigh he fumbled with the notes hidden within, until the $75 he owes Grimmjow, is placed orderly on the single person table and chair set. With a glance and flick through the money with trimmed painted nails checking the figure again he finally spoke; "The extra $15 is there too, for what I owe you from last week."

"Thanks." He replied meekly. I guess that's a no then, damn. "So about next week-"

"Yes, yes. I will see you again. Don't fret 'Grimmy', as long as you don't dye those blue locks of yours I'll keep coming back. I'll text you next time I'm free."

"tch, stop calling me that it's fucking annoying."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Touch' today aren't we?"

_God, you're just askin' for it ain't ya._"Just fuck off already... Don't you have to get back to the hospital or something?"

With an amused twitch of the lips Yumichika tilted his head to the side accompanied by a flirtatious wink towards the man finally gathering his bearings; heaving his weight from the well-used bed.  
"Bye, bye Grimmy-chan – try to stay out of trouble ne?" and with a practised flip of his hair, he left.

* * *

**A/N well hope you liked it... feedback would be fab. please no flames. you chose to read the damn thing, it's not my fault. ALSO for when i decide to upload the rest of the story, it will be pretty angsty' and a GRIMMICHI fic YES THAT'S RIGHT. GRIMMICHI. fucking deal. **  
**Shiro will also be a main character, and Aizen etc, etc, also i want t try and write this in the context of being able to change the character names to my own and actually use this later on not just as a FF, so things may become a bit more story like as in long, not just the suddenness that seems to consume FF. **  
**Alright thanks! **


End file.
